halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Selim Çelik
The Doctor |alias=''Angel of Harvest'' |born=June 1st, 2503 |died= |homeworld= |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |cyber= |specialty= |sigweapons= |rank=* (68W) *''First Lieutenant'' (62B) |serviceno= |branch= |unit= |affiliation=* **Army Medical Corps *''Daedalus'' |notable= }} Selim Çelik is a field surgeon that served during the and early years of the . Formerly an Army combat medic, Selim has served multiple tours of duty on the frontlines, treating wounded troopers and Marines on various colonies. His work has saved thousands of lives, his actions earning him the nickname, The Angel of Harvest after personally overseeing and tending to the treatment of five-thousand wounded servicemen and women for the entire duration of the . After Harvest had been declared relatively secure and back in human control, Selim was recalled from the battlefield and transferred to the UNSC Frankfurt. He served aboard the for the next three years before qualifying for an Army on . After receiving his officer's commission, Selim was assigned to the Army garrison on Mazovia. Following the Abandoning of Mazovia, he oversaw the establishment of refugee camps for survivors who evacuated the glassed cities. Selim would soon discover the he was the high-ranking UNSC officer that survived the initial attack, making him the de facto leader of the Army garrison remnants, and would ultimately play a major role in shaping the fate of the colony. Biography Early Life Born on Gilgamesh in 2503, Selim was the eldest of three children, in which both of his siblings were each sired by different men to his mother. Without any father figures, Selim tried his best to take care of his two brothers, Adem and Selman, entering the workforce as early as eight-years old in order to keep himself and his half-brothers fed. Despite this, life at home was especially different due to neglect and daily emotional and mental abuse from their mother slowly began to create deep, everlasting negative effects on Selim's siblings. Selim's mother was a chronic alcoholic, and frequently used a homegrown Gilgameshan drug known as mioxy. To add further emotional and mental strain to her children, she also often sought the comfort of men and the use of her body for monetary gain, frankly becoming her only source of income. Instead of using the money for her children's benefit, she used it to procure mioxy that was sold by the colony's various organized crime factions. When Selim reached the age of ten, his mother's abuse mysteriously and rapidly escalated into physical abuse, with Selim and his siblings becoming targets during her sudden outbursts. These outbursts tended to occur three times a day every other day of the week. Selim eventually discovered it was the result of her buying mioxy laced with a strong synthetic hallucinogen. Later in life, Selim would discover that the abuse was partially caused by the anger his mother felt about him and his sibling's fathers. The psychical abuse continued for another year, progressively getting worse. Completely draining whatever happiness and life remained for Selim's brothers. Eventually Selim found himself being the only one able to remain in school and continue his studies. At home, both his brothers fell into a deep depression, almost completely unrecognizable to Selim. Blinded to the signs, and distracted by schoolwork and keeping his family fed, Selim would not realize the fate that would befall his family until it was too late. On May 21, 2514, Selim would return home from school to a house with the door ajar, and eeriely quiet. Originally believing his siblings were out playing somewhere and his mother running "errands", it quickly came apparent once he noticed the figure positioned at the top of the house's staircase. Completely frozen in place, his brain unable to process at all what he was witnessing. After years of constant abuse and near total disdain from their own mother, hung the body of Selim's youngest brother, Selman. Selim's mother and other brother Adem were no were to be found, and the sight of Selman's body kept Selim frozen at the bottom of the staircase for what felt like hours. Out of touch with the real world, Selim hadn't even noticed nor heard his mother return home. Scolding and insulting him for seemingly standing around "like a handicap". It wasn't until she forcefully pushed him out of the way that she finally understood everything about the lives she had destroyed. Knocked out of his trance-like state, Selim recomposed himself as he sat on the floor, recounting what had happened and remembered the figure at the top of the staircase. Sending a chill down Selim's spine, he listened to the bloodcurdling screams of his mother as she found Selman. With tears streaming down her face and screaming her son's name, she rushed up the stairs and cradled her son's lifeless body. The following days would lead to further tragedy, as Adem had still never returned home and police authorities were unable to find him anywhere near the region. For the first time in Selim's life, his mother had finally talked to him like a real person, like her own son. Despite their past, and overcome with emotions, he grieved with her. The days after Selman's funeral, Selim's mother began acting like a real mother, but he noticed something was wrong. Less than a month after his brother's death, Selim discovered the body of his mother, who had taken a lethal dose of mioxy for the last time. Beside her on the side table lay a single piece of paper, Selim could only make out the words, "Forgive me... the three of you deserved better than me..." with the rest smudged and obscured by beer and coffee stains. Alone, authorities placed Selim in a care home, until a blood relative on his father's side claimed guardianship over him. His aunt, feeling guilty for the disappearance of his father and learning of the neglect caused by his mother took Selim in, and finally he got to live in a loving and caring home. The relationship shared with his aunt and uncle would rebuild Selim into a stronger person, who finally accepted the loss of his family, and promising himself to bring an end to the destructive lives that many children on Gilgamesh suffer from. At the age of eighteen, Selim found a way off of Gilgamesh, and was accepted into a university on Cambridge to study in medicine. Selim made it his mission to learn everything he could while away from home, in order to return and begin dismantling the Gilgameshan drug trade regardless of the risks he would face, risks he was willing to take in order to ensure a better future for his world, and to keep the children of Gilgamesh from suffering the same fates as his brothers did. Field Medic Harvest Campaign UNSC Frankfurt that got overrun. Whatever they were digging up must've been important because even the were there.|Selim discussing his time on the Frankfurt.}} Fumirole OCS Battlefield Surgeon , clean it, then apply to stop the burning. You'll have a awful looking scar for the rest of your life, but at least you'll survive.|Selim reflecting on his service as an Army field surgeon.}} Deployment on Mazovia Personality and Traits was a tragic and harsh lesson. It gave me strength, the will to carry on despite the horrible things I witnessed. One day Gilgamesh will see a brighter future, where child will have to suffer through the same horrors as I did.|Regardless of his difficult childhood, Selim still called Gilgamesh his home, and wished to see it redeemed.}} Selim spent most of his youth wanting to do the right thing, to make his family happy and acknowledge him despite their abusive behavior. For some people, the combination of neglect and growing up on Gilgamesh would break them. For Selim, he believed his harsh upbringing was a test, a test that ultimately made made him a stronger person, but also damaged. Learning and witnessing the many injustices taking place on Gilgamesh, especially ones that directly affecting his own family, Selim dedicated himself to returning to his home, and undo the damage that had afflicted that has plagued his world for decades. As a medic and surgeon for the Army, Selim did everything he could to care for his comrades in arms. Selim was extraordinarily skilled in caring for his patients. During the the first half of the war, Selim had saved countless lives, and gained an unrivaled expertise in treating plasma and radiation burns; eventually publishing his work for use by any branch of the UNSC. However, even though he was usually a calm and collected individual, he was not immune to outbursts of frustration and other emotions following the loss of a patient. Selim had been on both the frontline and the rear during the war, and had seen first hand the pain and devastation the Covenant could inflict. While stranded on Mazovia, Selim found himself treating a Kig-Yar and a Sangheili. Refusing at first, at both the insistence that they were the enemy and that he had no understanding of Covenant biology, Selim eventually performed both operations. Like any other human during the war, Selim held a deep hatred and disgust for the Covenant, the thought of taking a scalpel and slitting the throats of both his Covenant patients crossed his mind on more than one occasion. Despite his dislike for performing the surgeries, Selim did so with astonishing success. Even without detailed knowledge of Kig-Yar and Sangheili anatomy, the two captives recovered. Quotes wounds. Most of the time their bodies had been blasted apart, their organs torn to shreds; sometimes others were lucky to just lose an arm or a leg. Nasty little things.|Selim's history treating blamite-inflicted wounds.}} that could be used in frontline combat.}} Career Career Service Vitae Equipment Relationships Appearances Category:Commonwealth Human Characters Category:UNSC Army Personnel